


MIRAI  -for the present-

by sennosakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura





	

※※※  
第二年的深秋，迦尔纳在一个有些温暖的午后醒了过来。  
按时来做护理按摩的护工女孩儿，正好是之前那位司机老先生的女儿，她的父亲早已痊愈，而这位乘客先生却迟迟未醒，父亲便觉着自己也有份责任，差医院的女儿去尽些微薄之力。  
她正认真地擦拭着床上这位苍白的先生的手，就看到小指微微动了动。她只用了半秒时间就按响了传呼铃，并激动得差点踢翻了水盆。  
医生和护士们惊叹着医学史上的又一次奇迹发生，风尘仆仆赶来的红发女人却没有露出太多高兴的情绪。她环臂靠着病房外的墙壁，嘴里叼着没有点燃的香烟。  
为什么不早一点醒来呢……至少可以见上最后一面。

迦尔纳醒来之后恢复得很快，大约一周时间就可以脱离轮椅下地走路了。  
无需多日，整个医院的大半年轻女孩子都知道有那么一个样貌帅气的男性病人，每天都坐在院子里看那颗槐树的树叶飘落，看上去在等什么人。  
真是痴情的男人呐。她们在心里兀自编纂着各式各样的故事。  
这天，一位年长的红发女性走了过去向他搭话。  
“放弃吧。他不会来的。”  
老师还是叼着没有点燃的烟。因为医院内禁止吸烟的关系，她已经浪费了好几根高价香烟了。  
“……果然还是没能赶上，那盒蛋糕。”  
迦尔纳脸上没有任何表情。  
心脏被掏空只剩下空壳的人，早已失去了感情。  
“不。我想你那蛋糕是赶上了。你没能赶上的，是对方的回复啊。”  
老师右手搭在长椅背上，递给了迦尔纳一沓资料。  
他一边翻看着手上的资料，一边听着耳旁老师的有些低沉的声音讲着故事。他的眼瞳中有了神采。  
那是在他缺席的那段时间里发生的，关于他最在乎的人的，他所不知道的故事。

※※※  
阿周那在迦尔纳沉睡后的第三个月，找到了一座位于郊外的房子，房子的主人是一对夫妻，他们准备出国，见这年轻人带着与年纪不符的渗入骨髓的悲伤，一时间感慨，就将地下酒窖免费送给了他。  
阿周那把先前关于机器人的那些研究都搬到了酒窖去，运了一大批魔术类的书籍堆在客厅。  
——要让迦尔纳醒过来。  
为了这样的目标，他把自己当做机器运转着。  
在他潜心研究了整整三天三夜未曾合眼之后，有人按响了门铃。  
红发女人一看门里的情况，和阿周那几乎称得上废人的状态，便心下了然。她踩着高跟鞋，绕开了那些书和资料，在餐椅上找到了歪在一边的水壶。打开盖子看了眼，露出十分嫌恶的表情。水壶被她扔进厨房的水池，她从外衣兜里拿出打火机，点燃了香烟。缓缓地吐出一个烟圈，她对着阿周那开口道，  
“如果你真的要学习魔术，就在三天之内把这个猪圈收拾的利落点，还有，把你自己，打理得能够陪我出门参加酒会。”  
撂下了这句话，就头也不回地嘭一声把门撞上了。

三日后。  
见到穿着整洁的白西装打着领结，头发梳理得油光滑亮的俊俏青年，红发女人总算是给了点满意的神色。  
“你身上有很稀薄的魔术回路，只要再搭配一套魔术刻印，就问题不大了。”  
“魔术刻印不是家族相传的吗？”  
经过这段时间的恶补，阿周那对于魔术世界已经有了大致的了解。  
“所以我们，这是要去‘乞讨’啊，看看有没有被遗弃的宝物，藏在沙子里的金子——之类的。”  
女人大大咧咧地挥了挥手，在副驾驶位翘起二郎腿。  
“……谢谢你。”  
女人愣了愣，没反应过来，过了两秒，不受控制地大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈……你果然是个傲娇啊。”  
“傲娇？那是什么意思？”  
阿周那一脸疑惑，女人的笑声更加放纵了。

 

对于魔术师们的集会，阿周那兴致缺缺，他只是来帮女魔术师挡酒的。得到了允许之后，他独自回到车上等待。  
高大的城堡灯火通明，据说是某个有名的魔术师家族女儿的成年礼。  
他静静地趴在方向盘上，对着门前的喷泉发呆。  
自己正在踏入一个未知的世界。早已不是一头热血的少年，作为理智和沉稳的成年人，几乎不可能去冒这样的险——  
除非他只剩下这一种选择。  
让他可以义无反顾的原因只有一个。他有想要实现的愿望，无论如何都想要实现的愿望。这时候就算是深渊的魔鬼向他伸出手，他也绝对会毫不犹豫地抓住。

“这真是疯了。”  
他得承认当他看见那红发女人一脸淡然地从后备箱扛出一个装在麻袋里的尸体时，受到了不小的震撼。  
“嘿，你怎么说也得说些好听的感激之言吧？我这么做还不是为了你啊，没良心的小兔崽子。”  
女人将一头红发扎起，随性用手背擦了擦汗，丢给阿周那一个白眼。

在阿周那的帮助下，把那具尸体平放在阿周那客厅的地上，女魔术师站起身来掸了掸手。她表情骤然严肃起来。  
“你听着，现在还有回头的余地。如果继续下去，就没法再往回走了。你有所觉悟了吗。”  
“事到如今你还在说些什么呢。”  
阿周那倒是语气一派轻松。  
没有什么是比迦尔纳不在的世界更像地狱的了。  
“移植10%已经是极限，至于成功率……全看你的造化了。”  
女魔术师眨了眨眼，对方的觉悟她确实接收到了。她手臂上浮现出银色的光芒。

※※※  
12月24日。平安夜的街道上洋溢着温馨的糖果味，雪花落在街灯和房檐上面，像小孩子喜爱的糖霜。  
阿周那回到了曾经和迦尔纳同居的房子里。  
他掀开床罩的时候步伐不稳，一头栽倒在床上。被酒精熏得晕晕乎乎，急切地呼吸着迦尔纳留下来的味道。  
哪还有什么气息残留。都已经三个月过去了，整个房间只剩下空荡荡的寂寞。  
“……迦尔纳……我已经原谅你了，我知道你是为了给我送蛋糕才折回来的……”  
“蛋糕都破破烂烂了，哈哈哈……可是我吃掉了，一点都——不好吃！好咸啊……真的好咸……哈哈哈……”  
“圣诞老人……我想相信一次……你把迦尔纳给我带回来，好不好……圣诞礼物——都不要了！……只想要他回来啊……”  
阿周那把自己埋在枕头里面，呜咽起来。

“……阿周那”  
“阿周那。”  
“阿周那——”  
迦尔纳把歪在床上的弟弟摇醒。  
迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，天还没亮啊……？迦尔纳？  
——圣诞老人还真的存在啊！  
“你怎么喝这么多酒。”  
阿周那穿着皱皱巴巴的衬衫坐起来，抬手就捏了一把迦尔纳的脸颊。  
超用力。  
“疼！你睡糊涂了吗……”  
迦尔纳皱起脸，抓起作恶的手。  
“迦尔纳。”  
把弟弟揽在怀里，让那颗黑色的脑袋窝在心口的位置，迦尔纳合衣侧躺着。“你的手往哪里伸啊！”  
“唔……反正你都醒了恩？”  
衬衫的扣子被解开，露出深色的结实的胸肌和平滑的小腹。  
迦尔纳把怀里的人翻过来正面朝上，像一只狮子俯视他的猎物一般。  
阿周那侧过头去，用手臂挡住脸。  
“你瘦了。”  
用手抚摸着消瘦了不少的腰线，迦尔纳的声音诉说着他的心疼。  
“等下就喂饱你……”  
“再废话你给我滚下去！”  
阿周那咬住了撑在他脸旁的那只手。  
那只手的主人被咬了也不生气，反而是顺水推舟地用手指撬开猎物的嘴，进去捉那灵活的小舌。  
另一手轻车熟路地拆掉皮带扯开底裤，握住了那根比身上其他地方颜色要浅的部位。  
“呜……。”  
就算是梦也好。就算一切都是虚假的，唯独胸腔中满溢的这份感情真实得独一无二。  
“等等——呃啊！”  
阿周那感觉到自己的脆弱被温暖的口腔含住，一个激灵差点射了出来。  
柔软的舌头仔仔细细地舔着柱身，像啜吸冰糕那样整根含入，又全部吐出，从根部再轻轻噬咬。  
自觉地抱起双腿张开呈M字，阿周那将自己最私密的地方完全坦露出来。  
“咿……恩……”  
整个身体像是没了骨头似的软嗒嗒地化成一滩，半眯起泛着水光的眼任凭身上的人蹂躏。  
捕食者用舌头的边缘描绘着猎物柱身凸起的筋脉，龟头与柱身之间交界的皱褶，和不断冒出透明液体的铃口。  
阿周那被欲望驱使着，叫着迦尔纳的名字，一遍又一遍。  
听到有些沙哑却更添魅惑的嗓音喊着自己的名字，迦尔纳暂时放过了那根濒临高潮的小东西。  
猎物可怜兮兮地从喉咙深处发出不满的呼噜声，两只爪子也到处乱抓。  
在夜色下显得更加翠绿的眼睛里面是极具侵略性的信号。  
面前的人黑色的发丝被汗水沾湿，贴在额前，可口的深咖色肌肤透着情欲的粉，清秀的面容因为意乱情迷而显出与平时大相径庭的超越性别界限的妩媚。  
“——真想操死你。”  
阿周那回以一个“做得到的话就试试”的挑衅眼神。  
迦尔纳手指沾了从阿周那顶端流出来的液体，当做润滑。没等他伸入第三只手指，就被一个过于热情的吻打断。  
他们激烈地交换着口中的津液，放弃了言语用最原始的方式交流爱意。  
拒绝了冗长的前戏，阿周那急切地勾起了腿把恋人的炙热纳入体内。  
被填满了。  
多么充实，而又美好啊。  
——我愿于此刻沉溺永恒。  
阿周那的脑袋里黏黏糊糊的，身上也黏黏糊糊的。  
他随着迦尔纳的律动挺腰，每一下都尽力收缩着，手指陷入迦尔纳后背的肌肉里。  
双手紧紧地拥抱着与自己身材相仿的这具身体。  
好像要融入对方的骨血一样，紧紧相贴，死死相缠。  
“迦尔纳……”  
“……迦尔纳——迦尔纳。”  
“迦尔……纳。”  
到达了顶峰的阿周那一遍遍叫着恋人的名字。他许久未曾释放的性器激动地射了三四股才软了下来。他喘息着，感受着无比真实的美妙余韵。  
“我在这里。”  
迦尔纳温柔地亲吻恋人的额头，眉毛，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇。  
“我就在你身边……”  
他在恋人耳畔呢喃爱语。

——大骗子。  
大骗子迦尔纳。  
阿周那紧紧夹住不断从腿根流下粘腻的双腿，无神地冲着苍白的天花板陷入绝望。  
这个世界上根本没有圣诞老人。这不是显而易见的事情吗。

没有你的未来，我该如何活下去？

 

※※※  
事故发生第二年的十一月。  
树叶已经差不多完成了从绿到黄的过渡。  
迦尔纳被老师的助理接出院。  
他看着手上的钥匙，那是老师交给他的。  
——“之前阿周那为了潜心钻研让人体时间回溯的魔术而买下来一套郊区的房子。我有让人去按时清理。他现在不在了，那这钥匙便交给醒来的你处置吧。”  
他决定搬进这座房子里。  
继续等待着，总有一天将会到来的未来。

如同一只筑巢的鸟，迦尔纳将新家重新布置了一番。壁纸用暖色系的。整面墙做成电视屏幕。茶杯和碗碟每种都要买不同颜色的一对。

他常常花一整个下午的时间跑到酒窖去，什么也不做，只是反反复复地，翻看那份纸质日历。  
视线停留在9月24日那一天。  
“为什么你不多给我一些时间……”  
没有人能够回答他。

 

※※※  
大约是二月底的时候，MIRAI瞒着迦尔纳跑到了研究所去。  
担任所长的红发女人正在开会，助理给了他一杯热牛奶，让他在沙发上稍等片刻。  
在助理离开的一瞬间，他窜到了书桌旁，飞速地寻找着什么。  
抽屉大多是上了锁的，但也不是没有办法……  
有了。  
他找到了一个厚厚的牛皮纸袋。  
“人格移植技术”  
“人造人是否拥有灵魂”  
……  
“特大交通事故，超过十人重伤，有一人至今昏迷……”  
“……迦尔纳？”  
听到了电梯的声音，他迅速将资料收进抽屉复原。  
红发女人推门而入。  
“阿……呃，MIRAI。你找我什么事？”  
她看上去非常忙，脾气有些急躁，两只手捧着一沓资料，脖子上还夹着一部手机。  
“迦尔纳出过车祸？”  
MIRAI犹豫了下，换了个问题。  
“……是啊。”  
红发的女魔术师警惕起来。这孩子不是发现了什么吧？  
“所以现在的迦尔纳到底是……”  
MIRAI紧张地问道。  
“抱歉我接个电话——喂？”  
没有再去追问，MIRAI悄悄地离开了。

他看上去有些高兴。  
如果对方也是赝品的话，那就无所谓了吧？  
赝品喜欢上的也是赝品的话，就没问题了吧？  
“晚饭做什么好呢……”

※※※  
迦尔纳哪里会知道自己会有被下了药绑在床上的一天。  
最后的意识停留在晚饭时间，醒来发现自己双手被绑在床上，眼睛被不知道是布还是什么东西蒙住，迦尔纳当时就很想报警。  
在知道了并不是被绑架，只是家里那只小鬼头的恶作剧之后，他还是很想报警。

“MIRAI，别闹了……”  
迦尔纳哑着嗓子，艰难地开口。MIRAI现在爬在他身上，身体相触的部分没有衣服的质感。这样过于亲密的接触令他生理上迅速产生了反应。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
勉强保持住理智，迦尔纳觉得今天的MIRAI不太正常。  
最近，大概从二月底开始？MIRAI对他的态度明显和以前不同了。脸上的笑容增多了，也更喜欢展现小脾气撒娇，粘着他的时间久了许多。  
今天他一早被老师叫走，研究所那边有十万火急的事情找他。所以他只给MIRAI留了张便条，就在早饭前离开了家。莫非是没能一起吃早饭所以闹脾气？  
“我在电视上看见了。”  
MIRAI突然停下，从迦尔纳的身上移开。他决定一个一个地问清楚。  
一个月前，他在电视上看到了。  
“你读过的大学。草坪中的鹅卵石路连着宿舍，路旁有很多很多高大的银杏树。教学楼前还有喷泉和雕像。”  
迦尔纳脑子嗡嗡作响。他从没有向MIRAI提起过自己的母校。  
“为什么我会有曾经去过那里的感觉？”  
迦尔纳彻底傻住了。

一月份的时候，有一天他趁迦尔纳不在家，MIRAI玩腻了游戏，跑去了书房。  
因为他一直都很听话，所以迦尔纳对他毫无防备呢。  
他一边打开电源，一边观察着书桌上面的摆设。  
都是研究记录和研究资料……真是无趣的男人啊。  
屏幕上出现了用户头像，他移动鼠标，点击出密码框。  
密码……试试阿周那的生日……  
诶？居然不对！”  
那就是迦尔纳的生日……  
也不对！  
他想了想，做好了破罐子破摔的准备，用最后一次机会尝试了一串数字。  
密码正确。  
他又惊又喜，因为这个日期，是他和迦尔纳第一次见面的日子。  
但是看着光秃秃的电脑桌面，他又不知道该如何是好了。  
……备忘录？  
点开一看，果然有东西。此时他简直想大声高呼赞美发明同步系统的人。  
备忘录里的东西就是迦尔纳手机里面的秘密。

XX年1月23日 上午9：19  
他做了蔬菜牛肉卷，是新的菜式，真的很好吃。

是昨天的事情。MIRAI为自己的料理受到称赞沾沾自喜起来。他继续往下看。

……  
XX年1月1日 中午12：26  
他起得很早，为了一起去神社参拜。他的签应该是大吉，因为他很开心。我的签上面说近期会有意想不到的好事发生。希望是和他有关的事情。

自己抽到的签确实是大吉来着……有表现的那么明显吗？

……  
XX年12月24日 下午11：33  
他收到我的礼物很高兴，还好有观察到他喜欢那个系列的游戏，发售日就去排了队，人特别多我实在不太适应。不过他笑了。

原来那份圣诞惊喜是这么来的……那个游戏的首发日肯定很多人……迦尔纳居然是自己去排的队……

……  
XX年12月20日 下午9：41  
他在咖喱里面放了花椰菜和牛肉。那是我并不喜欢吃的东西，但是以前他总是说有营养所以逼着我多吃。

我没有说过那样的话啊。  
MIRAI突然觉得不对劲起来。为什么这上面说的“他”，明明是和自己有关的事情，却好像不是在说自己？

……  
XX年12月3日 下午8：23  
他还记得他爱吃柠檬味的芝士蛋糕。我去店里的时候太晚了，柠檬味的已经售罄，只好买了原味的。

MIRAI关掉了备忘录。  
见了鬼了。  
他清除了浏览痕迹，关了电脑，逃也似的离开了书房。但是见到迦尔纳，他还是什么都没有说，什么也没有问。

二月。  
迦尔纳不在家，MIRAI百无聊赖地打开了电视。  
“今天是XX校的校庆活动，作为本市规模最大，历史最悠久的名校，培育出了许许多多的社会精英人士……”  
整片墙都是学校的景色。  
MIRAI站了起来。  
他“啪”地把电视关掉。  
真是见了鬼了。  
迦尔纳回来后，MIRAI还是装作一无所知的样子。

直到今天。  
MIRAI环视整座房子，越看越觉得不对劲。  
很多东西本来不应该在那个位置的。  
但是为什么他会知道？  
很多东西本来那里没有的。  
——但是为什么他会知道？  
搞不清楚的事情实在太多了。

一定要找迦尔纳问个清楚。他下了决心——前一天他陪迦尔纳去了医院，听到医生说什么复查，车祸，才知道一直以来都是他自欺欺人。  
迦尔纳确实已经醒过来了。自始至终赝品就只有他一个而已。  
但是他想不明白。  
于是他在迦尔纳的那份晚饭里，加了吐真剂。

TBC.


End file.
